


Sleeping Schedule

by ghostlygal



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: #Two dumb morons #oblivious dummies #zukka, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlygal/pseuds/ghostlygal
Summary: Soulmates. What are soulmates? A connection of two minds fusing as one. Mutual respect. Unconditional love. And in this case, same sleep schedules! As you may know, when you or your soulmate hurts, physically or emotionally, you both feel it, because both of you have a deep connection that starts from deep within the heart and mind.So, in this case, you fall asleep at the same time your soulmate falls asleep.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 119





	Sleeping Schedule

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy peeps, how are y'all doing?   
> ~A 🤠

Soulmates. What are soulmates? A connection of two minds fusing as one. Mutual respect. Unconditional love. And in this case, same sleep schedules! As you may know, when you or your soulmate hurts, physically or emotionally, you both feel it, because both of you have a deep connection that starts from deep within the heart and mind. 

So, in this case, you fall asleep at the same time your soulmate falls asleep.

_________________________________________

Since little, Sokka went to bed early and rose with the sun. Everyone in his family was, and currently is, a deep sleeper, who got up at 8am or so. But not Sokka. And his mother, since little, explained to him it was because of his soulmate.

Firebenders are known for rising with the sun, and go to sleep when it goes down, so it was no surprise Sokka's soulmate was probably a firebender, yet this was never discussed.  
_________________________________________

When Zuko joined the Gaang, nobody noticed the synchronization at first, they just thought it was a weird coincidence. He and Sokka would eat early, and go to bed when the sun went down. 

Toph was actually the first one to noticed, but she didn't said anything. She just snickered when they both got up to go to their rooms and sleep.

But after a few weeks of this two dorks not noticing, she took matters into her own hands. 

They were all eating dinner early, training had been successful that day, Sokka was cracking jokes, Katara slightly teasing Zuko bc he fell on a puddle earlier, and Aang feeding Momo. So Toph, as smoothly as she can, just says" 

"I didn't knew we had soulmates here apart from Katara and Aang." she said innocently

"Uh, what are you talking about?" asked a confused Sokka, with a mouth full of food

"First of all, Sokka do not talk with your mouth full of food, and second, what do you mean? I thought we were the only soulmates here" said Katara

"Well, I noticed that Sokka and Zuko go to sleep at the same time, something soulmates do, and when we get attacked and one of them gets hurt, the other one hurts too, so it's kinda logical" 

"Nah, it's just a coincidence." said the Fire Nation Prince. "Nothing to worry about" 

Toph simply shrugged, knowing that she planted a seed of doubt in both of the boys.  
_________________________________________

The next day, Sokka woke up, still thinking about what Toph had said yesterday. "Is it possible that my freaking crush could be my soulmate?"   
thought the boy, while walking quietly out of his room and on his way to see the sun rise up. "No way, Zuko doesn't even like me like that. I'm just being dumb." he sadly thought, while shaking his head.

But what he saw next definitely surprised him.

Zuko was already sitting on the floor, watching the sun, with a peaceful look in his eyes. He looked over his shoulder and shock spread all over his face. 

"Sokka? What are you doing up early?" asked the boy. 

"What are YOU doing up so early?" 

"I'm a firebender, I rise with the sun." 

"That's so cool, my soulmate is a firebender too lmao." 

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU SAID THAT ALOUD" 

And you'd think they realized, but nope. This two dumb idiots carry on like it's some strange coincidence.

The Gaang tries to desperately tell them, but they just brush it off as a joke, until after Zuko's coronation.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• 

They were all sitting on some cushions and playing Pai Sho, when Sokka abruptly shushes everyone and looks at Zuko dead in the eye.

"Zuko....are we soulmates?" 

And that's when Katara, Aang, and Toph lose it. 

"FUCKING FINALLY YOU DUMB MORONS" Katara screams, while Aang laughing and at the same time shaking

"It took you guys so long... I'm impressed by the level of buffoonery" Toph said, while smirking.

"So....what does this make us?" asks Zuko, with a little blush over his cheeks

"I don't know... But do you want to try?"

"Sure, why not?" said the newly crowned Fire Lord, as he inclined to kiss his hot, dumb, soulmate.


End file.
